Love Boat
by ImagnalizedProductions
Summary: Troy Asks Emma out on a date. little Does She Know That he's taking her out on a boat. (Requested Challenge By GoldDragonNinja)


**A/N:Hey Guys, I'm Here with a Tremma Challenge requested by GoldDragonNinja. GoldDragonNinja has some really good stories if you haven't heard about him please go and read some of his stories they're really amazing. Yes I Know its a second story about a date like my other story "The Date" But its completely different. And yes its my first rated K+ story so be nice.**

**Parings:Troy/Emma**

**Rated:K+ **

**Love Boat**

**By**

**ImaginalizedProductions**

* * *

Troy walks up to Emma's desk, He sees her sketching a butterfly in her journal, "Hey Emma." He said sitting in the empty seat beside her.

"Hey, Troy" She said put down her pencil

"What are you drawing?" He asked, as she stared down at her own drawing.

" Its a European Cabbage Butterfly" She started "Their one of my favorite insect to draw."

"Emma that's a really cool drawing."

"Thanks Troy, If You like it so much then here you can have it." Emma said smiling as she tore the paper from her journal handing it to Troy.

"Thanks Em." He said smiling at her

"Your Welcome."

"Hey Emma we've been friends for a while right?" She Nods her head "Well Will you go on a date with me tonight?" Troy asked with pleading eyes.

"S-Sure," Emma stuttered, turning very red but also looking quite happy.

"Cool, I'll um..pick you up at 6." Troy said placing a kiss on her left temple.

After Class was over Emma had went to her locker to quickly gather her things but ran into Gia on the way out.

"So Why so happy Emma?" Gia asked her as they walked out school together.

"Troy Finally asked me out!" Emma said happily.

"Do You have anything to wear on the date?" Gia asked her.

" I think so. Do you want to help look for something to wear?"

"Gladly." Gia Responded.

* * *

Two Hours Later, Emma came downstairs To see Troy waiting at the bottom staircase, Her Hair was Down and Wavy, She had on a Light Pink Dress, And Black Lace Open Toed Shoes. (**Go To My Profile if You want to see how both Troy and Emma's Clothing looked like**) His Hair was in the front giving him a side bang, He Had on a Blue Jean Jacket with a white T-Shirt underneath, Along with his dark blue bottoms and black converse.

Once Emma reached the last step on the staircase she then trip and fell forward, Lucky Troy was right in front of her and caught her by her waist and she landed into his arms.

"Thank You, Troy." Emma managed to say blushing under his gaze.

"Your Welcome." He said helping her back to her feet "Shall We?" He Held out his hand in front of her.

"We Shall." Emma smile and grab his hand, The two head out. Emma spotted Troy's red lamborghini on the driveway.

"This...This is your car?" She asked him as he smirked at her then opened the car door for her.

"Yeah, are you just going to stand here and admire it or are you getting in?" He teased her as her closed the door and got in.

The Two drove north and Emma noticed that he was not taking her to a restaurant or movie theater.

As They continued to drive in awkward silence Troy was going to say something but Emma beat him to it.

"So where are we going?" She asked him resting her hand on his hand which was on the gear.

"You'll see once we get there"

* * *

Minutes Later Emma heard a door opening and a door closing she realized it was her door. She slowly looked away from her gaze and looked to Troy who was holding her door open for her to get out.

When Emma got out of the car Troy grabbed her hand and lead her inside a restaurant. Once inside, Emma was about to get a table "In The Restaurant" When Troy her pulled towards him and led her the other way out.

"OH MY GOD!" Emma cheered happily "Are we having our date on a boat?"

Troy just smiled and grabbed her hand again but leading her on the boat.

Emma saw that there was a door that said "Balcony" On it. She was about to most likely back out but when she saw the new surroundings she felt delight. It Made her heart gladden to know he did all this for her. The Table had a White Table Cloth, A Vase with Red Roses in it, and Two Candles lit, on Red One and One Pink One, Emma's eyes were filled with excitement.

Troy Pulls The Chair out for Emma. She then sits down in it, He sits across from her.

As they sit, Troy starts talking about his life before moving to Harwood. Emma learned that his parents divorced when he was just 14. Troy had a really tough time just talking about it. Emma felt bad of course so she changed the subject to music, once she heard soft music.

"Um...uh...Troy..will you dance with me?" She asked him apprehensively

Troy hesitates but take her hand. Rolling his eyes and smiling.

Troy takes her hand and spins her into his embraces. His hand slowly meets Emma's waist and her hand slowly reaches up to his shoulder. He spins her a couple times and goes in for a couple dips. Its almost the end of the song, and he spins her out and pulls her back in taking both of her hands. Both of their foreheads touching. He whispers something to her.

"Wait for it." He says.

"Wait for wha-?" Emma's cut off with a big pink boom.

Emma turns around and sees a bunch of sparkling fireworks going off and starts to smile uncontrollably. He just stands there and smiles down at her, watching her as she watch the firework show.

"Wow. They are so beautiful tonight." Emma said

"Just like you." He says smiling.

Emma blushed moves closer to the white railing around the boat. She hangs on to one of them and looks up at the sky. The fireworks were truly beautiful. It was so bright. Like diamonds. Troy followed her. He came beside Emma and stared at her as she looked up at the fireworks.

Troy turned to look into Emma's eyes as she continued to glare the fireworks, Emma felt him staring her. To return his stare Emma turned to look into his eyes back looks down only to be petrified to look into his eyes.

Troy gently grabs her chin so she can look him into his eyes. He Slowly leans in to kiss her when...

"AAAHHH!"

Troy closed his eyes as he fell off the railing. The last thing he heard before he hit the water was the unbelievably beautiful laughter issuing from atop the boat, coming from none other than Emma.

"Troy A-Are You O-Okay?" She said between laughs

"Yeah, I'm fine. Mind helping me out?"

Emma had took her shoes off and sat them next to Troy's coat on the chair. She walked closer to the water and reached for his hand. Once she finally had his hand he tug on her arm and pulled her into the water with him.

"Your Mean Burrows." Emma teased as Troy approached her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Ha, Ha ,Ha Very funny" Troy said as he closed the space between them pressing her lips gently onto his. Emma was shocked at first but kisses Troy back more passionately. The Kiss did not last long. It only lasted when they ran out of breath.

Once They were making out Troy and Emma climb back on the boat. Troy grabbed his jacket to put on so she won't get cold. He Then wraps an arm around her and sits down next to her to continue watching the fireworks.

Yes...This Was Their Best First Date Ever.


End file.
